Reflections
by Imhilien
Summary: Who says an inanimate object can't give romantic advice when it's needed? (HGSS) (One-shot)


'Reflections' by Imhilien  
  
My response to the '2nd Person Challenge' on WIKTT. Enjoy!  
  
[Thanks to a reviewer pointing out that I had switched from 2nd person to 1st person at the end, this is the 'improved' version!]  
  
* * * *  
  
You couldn't believe your eyes!  
  
Of all the girls who had ever been appointed to the position of Head Girl in their seventh year and taken up residence in your room (well, at the end of the day it was yours, wasn't it?), you had never seen a witch with bushy hair like that of Hermione Granger.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" you protested. "You must do something with it. Coming over here would be a start."  
  
She only glanced your way briefly as she moved purposefully around the spacious room, unpacking and arranging her possessions (mostly books, it seemed) while muttering under her breath, "Why did this room come with a talking mirror?!"  
  
You quickly saw that she paid more attention to her studies than her hair, but then it was your pet theory that poor hair care seemed to be a characteristic of those who seemed to have more than the usual amount of brains in their heads. You had your ways of gossiping with the other mirrors like yourself in Hogwarts and you all pitied the mirror that had the ill luck of being in Professor Snape's quarters.  
  
He was said to be one of the most intelligent wizards of his generation and could probably break mirrors with a glare if he felt like it.  
  
You guessed it, he had bad hair.  
  
Despite the fact that Hermione spent little time in front of you (and then only to see that her appearance was respectable) you grew to be quite fond of her and would regale her with tales of previous Head Girls. Her eyes interested, she would look up from her books as she sat cross-legged on her bed, absently winding a lock of her brown hair around her fine-boned fingers, firing off questions from time to time. Well, what would you expect from a girl who had a well-worn copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'.  
  
There didn't appear to be a man in her life, but you found yourself wishing that someone would see she had a kind heart under her bossy manner.  
  
When Hermione started having a softer, abstracted look about her, a blush on her face after catching herself staring at nothing for a while, you suspected she had found someone. When she paused in front of you for a few moments more than necessary to check her hair in the mornings, you were certain.  
  
You started putting two and two together when you heard from Professor Snape's mirror that he was starting to pay more attention to his hair and had been heard to whisper Hermione's name to himself once in a curious, almost gentle way.  
  
How you wished there was something constructive you could do one day when Hermione huddled at the end of her bed, a look of pain on her face and her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  
  
"Severus thinks I can do better than him!" were the only words she hurled at you when you asked what was wrong, the distraught Head Girl then burying her head in her hands.  
  
You had to do something..you linked with the mirror in Professor Snape's room and when you established he was there in his own state of wretchedness, it was simplicity itself to let his mirror reflect what you were seeing.  
  
A look of shock, pain and then resolve as he departed from his chambers in a whirl of black robes.  
  
"Dry your tears, kid," you kindly advised Hermione, though she couldn't hear you through her tears.  
  
She certainly heard the noise her door made as it was abruptly opened, and a plea for her forgiveness wrung from the Slytherin who stood there.  
  
Then it was just the two of them holding on to each other as if they never wanted to let go.  
  
You heard they got married after her graduation..maybe one day a daughter of theirs will come here to be Head Girl.  
  
It should be possible to put up with her hair.  
  
FINIS  
  
Rules:  
  
All stories must feature Hermione Granger and Severus Snape in some way.  
  
All stories must be written in 2nd-person POV.  
  
3. "You" must be a character or creature from the Harry Potter Series. Be  
creative! "You" could be not only our beloved man in black, but  
Harry Potter, McGonagall,  
Flitwick, Filch, Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour, Moaning Myrtle, Colin Creevey, or  
Hagrid. In fact "you" don't even need to be human! "You" could be  
Peeves, a house-elf, a dementor, a basilisk, or Crookshanks! Let  
your imagination run wild! 


End file.
